how to assassinate an assassin
by dreamchaser31lucky
Summary: Percy Jackosn is a assassin of Kronos, but what happens when his old Partner is his next victim? will he be able to kill her, or will his feelings become to strong? Will she save him and turn him or will she push him away, possibly kill him. read to find out. (sorry suck at summery s.)
1. Chapter 1

How to assassinate an assassin

Buzz…"whhagaw." I groaned while my phone went off. Why am I getting a text at 2:00 in the freaking morning, I mean what the Hades! Reaching over to my bedside table sill not opening my eyes, alarm clock no, lamp, no, phone yes! I brought it up to my face and opened the text, it was from Grover, Gods what did that child want at 2 in the morning? I read the message.

Grover: Get your lazy butt down to the throne room! we have business to talk about!

Percy: Be there in 5.

Grover: might want to make it 3.

I through my phone on my bed while getting up. I walked to my draws and grabbed a pair of dark wash jeans and a royal blue shirt with a trident on it, I through them on. I then grabbed some socks and put my dc skate shoe on. I pulled on my black leather jacket and grabbed my skate board. I reached for my phone and slid it into my pocked along with my wallet and key. I lift the window and climbed out onto the fire escape, making my way down the steps jumping 2 or 3 steps at a time.  
I hit the ground sprinting and was able to through my board down and jump on, just because I'm cool like that.

I'm just a random page break

I finally got to the world trade center, and instead of going to the front door like any normal person I go through the ally. When I got to the middle I put my hand on what look like a glowing blue triangle and a door opened, I began running down flights of stairs practically jumping from platform to platform. When I got to the bottom I saw Grover, and Nico. Grover underwood was my best friend and he was in charge of all uniforms, I know right put a guy in charge of clothing. Grover had brown curly hair with tan skim he also had a tendency to eat everything when he was nervous, but he was still one of the coolest people I have ever meat. Nico di Angelo my partner and cousin, Nico was like a brother to me we were the same age but we had totally different taste in clothing and music. Nico dressed Goth/emo you know with black and sculls and listened to stupid heavy metal crap. He had black hair that hung in his face that mad his olive skin look like it was glowing. He could easily hide in the shadows, which was good if you were an assassin like us. While I'm at it I should intrudes myself My name is Percy Jackson I'm the son of Poseidon, but I don't talk about him. I'm an assassin of Kronos. I have raven clack hair and tan skin, which brings out my green eyes, other peoples words not mine! I'm not gay! Any who I'm second in command and the best swords men here even though Luke (you'll meet him latter) would argue that he was.

I walked up behind Nico and Grover and quickly grabbing there wrist then flipping them over my shoulders in one quick motion. The shock on their face made me bend over laughing my head off while Nico seemed to be pissed and Grover still in shock.

"Gods Percy!" Nico monad as I calmed myself down and reached my hands out to help them up.

"Yah, next time you flip us can you at least worn us first?" Grover complained grabbing my hand as I pulled him up.

"You know what; I'm good I love seeing your faces!" I replied with a smirk.

"Or are you just trying to take out the computation." Asked Nico rising an eyebrow.

"You caught me just trying to be the best." I say sarcastically

"I don't understand you were and still are the best." Answered Grover, not understanding that we were joking around, I mean for real I am the best, I Percy Freaking Jackson!(no Freaking is not my middle name to those of you how aren't very bright in the head.)

"No, Annabeth was the best. But now that she's gone Percy is the best." Nico replied I stood there stoned Annabeth… I haven't thought of her in months. Annabeth was my old partner, she was the best even though I would never tell her that she diapered around a year ago. A lot of people think she was killed but Annabeth would never go down without a fight, she would know if someone was going to kill her, she was scary that way she knew everything I'm serious this girl was some freaking genius. When I was about to yell at Nico for bring her up Jason came running down the hall, his blond hair flying with his blue eyes wide.

"Come on, we need to get in there!" grabbing mine and Nico's wrist, He must trust Grover to follow him or something. When we got to the throne room which is just a big room with a chair that looks like a throne (go figure) and a big movie theater screen. We walked up to the throne were Kronos was sitting waiting for us.

"Lord Kronos" I said getting on my knee bowing while the others did the same, "You summand us?"

"Yes Perseus," I flinched at the sound of my given name. "Luke has brought us some," he paused and pursed his lips, "some valuable information." I could tell he was picking his words carefully. "Luke if you would bring the file up." I looked around the room Luke was standing next to Kronos his blond hair falling in his face, he had a new scare stretching from below his eye to his jaw line, I owed have to ask him about that latter. "Of course Lord Kronos." He said with a bow.

Luke signaled to a guy who was by the projector and the screen came to life. "Play the video first Luke." Order Kronos. Luke nodded but he looked me in the eye, he was trying to tell me something but I count tell what. The video began to play, the screen showed a hallway with lockers kids were in the hall laughing and talking. That's when I saw her, curly blond hair bobbing up and down gray eyes sparkling. Walking on her left was a girl that had choppy raven black hair and electrifying blue eyes that were brought out by a thick coat of eyeliner. The girl on her right, had chocolate brown hair that was cut choppy, her eyes seemed to change color form brown to blue to green. Both were beautiful but not as beautiful as her. I looked at nico and Jason both were drooling over the girls, I turned back to the screen where the girls were walking closer, and the brunet and blue eyed girl seemed to be in an argument.

"Come on, you have to go to the dace!" begged the brunet.

"We don't have to do anything." shot back the blue eyed girl.

"But its homecoming you have to go!" the brunet said stopping to look at the girl with blue eyes.

"That's exactly why we don't want to go." she said her voice growing louder.

"Guys, will you shut up?" The blond said, the look on her face showing that she had enough of the two fighting.

"Annie, will you please tell piper that were not going to homecoming."

"Oh, come one I mean its homecoming, you need to go. It's our first dance, and Annie almost every guy wants to dance with you. I just don't see why you don't want to go." the brunet who I assumed was Piper.

"Piper," Annie said "I will go to the dance." Piper got excited while the raven hair girl looked confused.

"Oh thank you thank you Annie, you won't regret it!"

You didn't let me finish," Annie said with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye. Piper looked scared, while the other girl put a smirk on her face as well. "I will go to the dance right after I ride off in to the sun seat on my unicorn, and wear a sparkling pink dress."

"I will kill you." Piper said sternly.

"Have fun with that kid." The blue eyed girl teased."

"Thalia, you are so mean to me."

"That's the idea Pipes." the girl who must be Thalia said.

"Come on we have to get to class we can torcher Piper latter." Annie said.

Then the video ended, I was in shock I mean that couldn't be here right, I mean I haven't seen her in what one in a half years and she just randomly appears, that's insane right. But that had to be her that had to be Annabeth, which means she's alive!

That's when Kronos decided to speak "Now as most of you have probable figured out that that is our old Annabeth Chase. Now I have some news Annabeth needs to be killed and I need someone to kill her."

So much for being alive.

**Yay fist FanFiction, i hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think and everything. Don't be rude but be honest. Ignore the spelling and mistakes, I suck at English and spelling so ya. Thanks.**

**xox- Dreamchaser31**


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg second chapter yay! I want to that lovetoread1210 who was my first follower EVER! so thank you thank you thank you! Also naynay678 thank you guys so much! I want to thank my best friend Erin who helped me this chapter, love you girly! So welcome to chapter two…**

Percy POV.

I stood there in shock crap, carp, crap, crap! Half of my mind was thankful for her being alive but the other kept whispering someone has to kill her.  
Someone will kill her. (I was not really happy with that side of my mind.) I can't move, my best friend was alive, the girl that was supposed to be dead was alive, but she would be killed eventually. I felt a sharp pain in my arm I looked down and saw Nico's fist was clenched I figured he punched my arm, I gave him the "what the crap" look. He node towards Kronos who looked like he was waiting for a reply," I'm sorry, what was that my lord?" I asked, he gave me a small smile before he began again

"What I was saying Perseus, is that I want you to be the one to kill her." crap!

"What!" I shouted I heard Grover snicker behind me and I turned and glared at him, that shut him up real fast. Grover might have been my best friend but I still would kick his butt all the way to tartarus. Annabeth taught me that you should always have power over your friends just in case you need to beat the crap out of them. Hades, I've been thinking about her a lot lately. "Well," Kronos started "you were her partner, and you are the best, and when she was he she was always training always getting better. So we need someone who can you know…" he trailed off at the end, ya I know I definitely know.

"But Luke is good, why can't he go?" I wined

"Luke was the one who filmed the tape he has done his part, but if you fail I will send Luke to help you." I looked Luke I am happy to tell you that he was not taking the news any better then I am. He was pail and he wouldn't meet my eyes, I could tell he felt guilty for showing Kronos the tape but you can't take back what has already been done. (Wow! Where did that come from?) I can't make out the look on his face depression, sadness, but most likely regret.

"Ok Kronos," I began "I want two weeks to kill her if I haven't killed her by then you can send Luke. "

"Then it's settled you will go to San Francisco."

Great, why did I just agree to that?

**Wow short chapter, I hope you like it! Review or Follow or Review, or go ahead and do all three. anywho, happy day after valentine's day. Short story time, I have to go do this civil war video thing for my history class the god thing is my best friend but the other people in the group are two stupid guys in my class. One is the most annoying person ever, I think he might turn out to be a serial killer but I'm not shear so don't say anything… the other is a sometimes ok but other times a total jack*** pardon my langue but what can I saw he is. So wish us luck. By loves.**

**~Dreamechaser~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG, I cannot believe the response I got after the second chapter went up! I want to thank all the followers Authorofmanythings, TalkingSheep, dakota845, and WalkingStranger99 thank you ssssoooo much! Reviewers Authorofmanythings and WalkingStranger99. Favorite crystal96429, and WalkingStranger99. Thank you all so much I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Percy Jackson as much as me want too.**

**And without further ado I give you the third chapter…**

Percy POV.

Ok, before any of you blow up and give me all this crap about "O My Gods, I can't believe you are going to kill your best friend!" or "monster!" let me explain myself, yes I'm going to San Francisco but I may or may not kill her it depends what she's thinking… now let me explain why Kronos wants Annabeth dead, when your apart of the Assassins of Kronos then you can't leave! But if you do, you will be tracked down and killed why you might be wondering well you know too much like where the headquarters are or even worse who's in it. That's why he needs Annabeth dead the best fighter and best strangest in the world knows all of our secrets and she can easily tell someone and well that's that. So basically if Annabeth is killed were all good no one can tell are secrets. So now that you know that now on to the story…

"Why did you agree to do that?" Nico asked as we got to the door leading outside.

"I need to see her..." I replied "plus she might need to be… you know…but yet she may not and I don't trust anyone else to do it." I looked at Nico he had a smirk on his face for some reason. "What?"

"Oh nothing it just that you have to see her." he said his smirk getting bigger and bigger every second.

"Oh shut up!" I say trying to hid y face because I'm positive it's red. "Just go get packed we leave in 2 hours." He left laughing is butt off, I will kill him latter but right now I have to go get my ready.

Rainbows, unicorns, and what a page break no way!

I get to my apartment and clime through the open window. I walk to my mom's room it's about 4:55 A.M. now and she's sound asleep, I shake her shoulder lightly and kiss her forehead.

"What is it Percy?" she ask sleepily, opening her brown eyes. Now those of you who don't know my mom, Sally Jackson, is the best person in the world! No joke, most teenage guys are usually like "gross it's my mom!" but not me, my mom was the only person I had for most of my childhood, she was always there for me. She even married some terrible guy to keep me safe, but it didn't work Kronos still found me… but that's another story. Anyways you see my mom told me that my dad died when I was eighteen months old. She uses to tell me stories about him, how he loved the ocean, like me, he had jet black hair and green eyes, like me. So basically I'm the spitting image of my dad black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. They feel in love one summer , my mom told me that it was love at first sight… ya that fuzzy lovey crap the no one likes, that's how I was born. I grew up with just my mom her and me just the two until Kronos got to me.

"Mom," I say softly "Were leaving in two hours, were leaving for San Francisco." I heard my mom moan

"Another mission I guessing." she grumbled

"yes." I say even more softly.

"Ok, just give me time." she says getting out of bed with her fizzy fair sticking in every direction.

7 hours latter (12:00 A.M.)

We landed about an hour ago, now Nico, Jason, mom, and I were sitting in our fully furnished living from in downtown San Francisco. All of us have jet lag and are not in the best mood except for my mom but she is always happy.

"Boys, what do you want to eat for lunch?" my mom asked getting off of the chair she was reading on.

"Nothing!" Nico yelled

"Aw did princess Nico not get her beauty sleep on the plain." I asked sweetly

"Percy, I swear if you say one more thing I will personally take off your head, shrink it then put it on my dashboard!" he snapped back. I opened my mouth to have some good come back like laughing my head off but Jason stood up and kicked Nico and nailed me in the gut.

"Will you both shut the hades up?" he asked us. "You both are acting like teenage girls!" this time he yelled at us.

"Boy, calm down why don't you all find your rooms and get some sleep you start school tomorrow." mom my said walking back into the room.

"ok." we say in unison. Then I jump off the couch and run to the biggest room I hear Nico whisper under his breath "yaw, I'm the princess…" as he past my room.

"I heard that!" I yelled at him before heard to doors slam shut. "Ah California, what do you have planned for us tomorrow?" I whisper before heading into the wonderful place called dream land.

The next day at Goode High

Nico, Jason, and I were walking through the halls when we got to our lockers there were a few guys standing by them.

"Hey." I say casually "I'm Percy and these are my friends, the superstar on is Jason, and the Emo looking one is Nico. I say to a guy with pointing ears and curly brown hair.

"Travis Stoll." he says, "and this is my twin Connor." he said pointing to his right where an exact replica of him stood. "This is Leo." he said pointing to a Hispanic looking boy that was playing with a ball of twine. "That's Frank," pointing to a muscular but baby faced boy with a brown buzz cut. "And last but not least is Charles Beckendorf, but we call him Beckendorf." he saw nodding his head to a buff African American guy. That's when we heard arguing, we turned our heads and we saw them the girls form the video.

"Thalia, I swear you will be the death of me!" The brunette Piper told the girl Thalia.

"That's the idea pips." Thalia said with a smile, for some reason she looked really for miler like I have seen her form somewhere besides the video, o well. That's when I heard the voice the voice that I would talk to on the phone or hear while lying on the couch with, Annabeth's voice.

"Thalia, Piper!" she screamed then I saw her, ridding her skate board down the hall.

"Wow, slow down Tony Hake." Thalia said as she came to a stop infant of their lockers. I turned to look at Nico and Jason with a smirk on my face, I could tell they knew what I was going to do and they brock out laughing. They guys looked at me I could tell that they knew too. "Wow, dude Annabeth can kill someone nearly has that's not a good idea." Leo warned me looking up from his ball of twine.

"Trust me I got this." I say to him waking over to Annabeth. When the girls see me Thalia and Piper went silent but Annabeth had her back to me and was still going off about something when I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder. "Want to keep those hands?" She asked her voice like steel.

"Come on wise girl do you really not remember me?" I asked innocently Annabeth went even stiffer if that was possible, her eyes almost popping out of her head. I let go of her waist and walking over to the guys who all looked shocked that I wasn't dead except for Nico and Jason who high-fived me. Then the bell rang and we headed to class. I looked over at Annabeth who seemed to have gotten over her shock and was blinking a lot; she looked up locked eyes with me and whispered "Percy?" And I nodded.

**Well what did you think? That was so much longer then I was going to make it but I told my friend (Erin) that I would put Annabeth in so there you have it. Please review and favorite and follow! Thanks loves! **

**~Dreamchaser~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey lovely people of fan fiction, how have you'll been? I've been better but I mean I'm on springbreake now so I may not die… but I make no promises I DESPICE School with my whole freaking heart! So anyway now that that's out its time to thank you all from the bottom of my cold evil heart, muhahahahahahaha, (why am I so weird?) anyway I love you all you are my favorite people ever! So thank you to the new forllowers: Too-Sexy-To-Die,Bookluver132, Son-of-Chronos88, son of Kronos, and last but not least trodle. Thank you all SO FREAKING MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! Reviewers: Guest, Authorofmanythings, and Son of Gaia (Guest) Thank you all I loved seeing your reviews!No for the favorites is son of Kronos! Yay, I know I already said it like a billion times but thank you, thank you thank you! Now the next chapter, I use my dad's laptop and well he doesn't really know so… shh keep your mouth shut! I hope you'll like but my goal is to have thins chapter and another one this week, I may or may not be able to do it but I'm going to try! Now I'm sorry it took this long to put up but i had a lot going on but now like I said its spring break and cold (or lack of heat for you science freaks) outside I mean what the hades! Ok, I'm done ranting happy reading…**

**Disclaimer- last time I checked I was **

**a girl **

**not named Rick Riordan**

**well I just don't own Percy Jackson sigh **

**anyway I hope you like it. **

The morning went by quickly, I had almost all my class with Annabeth, not that I was looking for her. She would never look at me; the thing I polled this morning I knew was going to get me the silent treatment. I know it wasn't the best way to say 'hey it's me, your old best friend!' I glanced over at her, we were in our last class before lunch, math. Gods I hate math. Anyway Annabeth was tapping her foot making the laces on her combat boots bounce up and down. Her chin resting on her palm, eyes focusing on our math teacher Mrs. Dodds, I looked at what she was wearing, black jean shorts, a white tank top, and a black leather jacket. She had a red plaid shirt raped around her waist and a red bandanna placed around her head, making her blonde curly hair puff on top of her head. Then the bell rang, every one grabbed their stuff and ran out the door before she could call us back.

I started walking towards my locker, the guys were standing there when they saw me we start making are way to lunch. "Hey, so what you guys think of Goode High School so far?"

"It's been interesting…" I start but then I was so rudely interrupted.

"Are you kidding me perce? This place is AMAZING!" Nico screamed/ sang (which is weird because Nico never I'm mean Ever sung unless it was some rock band like Green Day.) Jason who was walking next to Nico, rolled his eyes but quickly changed his face when two girls walked by, they were the ones that Annabeth was talking to earlier when you know you read the story! I think their names were Piper and Thalia, Thalia I was shear I heard that before but I'm not positive where. "You know, I think I'll like it here." Jason says watching the girl piper

(I think) We all started laughing our butts off. We started joking around and laughing when we reached the café (that's what they call the cafeteria here the café fancy right?) Travis was telling us about this time that he and Connor put exploding paint balls in Clarisse's locker. Clarisse was a buff girl with reddish brown hair which was always pulled back in a bandanna, is one of the not so nice people at Goodie, it's not like she's a bully or anything it's just she is not the calmest most sentimental people in the world. The only one who can really calm her down would be Chris her boyfriend, Chris was a nice guy with blond hair that was cute short and blue eyes. We were all laughing our heads off "Dude! You should have seen her face…" Connor began to trail off that's when I felt a tap on my should, I slowly turned around and there standing in front of me was Annabeth I said the first thing I could think of "Hey." I say 'wow, really smooth perce' I think to myself mentally slapping myself. She sighs "Really Percy," She says a small smile forming on her lips, " I haven't seen you in what five years and all I get is 'hey'?" when she finished that sentence she throws her arms around my neck and I rap mine around her. "Gods, I missed you Seaweed Brain" we whispered in the crock of my neck "Not as much as I missed you." I say. She laughs softly and let's goes. We head over to the table where most of the guys mouths are open, "shut you mouths or you'll catch flies." Annabeth says sassily. "I'm sorry princess; I'll be shear to keep that in mind." Beckendorf says. The tone of their voices but there eyes look like there joking around, that's… weird I think to myself.

"Hey Annie!" The raven hair girl comes up. Annabeth grimaces, I nudged her with my elbow knowing why she grimaced the only people that could call her Annie was Luke (sadly) and her Dad. Annabeth had streaked pals lacey that only one or two people can call her by one nickname; don't ask me why because I have no idea why.

"Hey Thals, what's going on?" She said with a smirk on her face.

"I hate you." Thalia says glaring daggers at the blond standing next to me.

"Oh come on, how could you hate me?" Annabeth says sweetly.

"Many ways, in many ways." she says slowly. They both laugh (I will never understand girls) "So why we hanging around this table?" she asks.

"Old friend." she answers shrugging.

"Right, Perseus." How does she know my name, what the hades? "I know that you remember Annabeth, but really you don't remember your own cousin?"

"Thalia, Thalia Grace?" I say more to myself then to anyone else.

"Yup." she says popping the p. "Nice to see you remember, now for my baby brother." she's says walking over to Jason. They hugged and stuff you know how family is. Now you're probably how I forgot about my cousin Thalia but in my defense she was gone for a while, I'll explain her story latter.

-line break-

we were all sitting at the guys table, Beckendorf didn't seem too happy by looking at his face, but when Annabeth and him thought we all weren't looking they seemed to be talking but not really more like making facial expressions and mouthing words, I felt this pang in my gut was it jealously, I mean I like Annabeth but not like that… right.

We were all talking and laughing I could tell some of the guys were uncomfortable with the girls there I wonder why. **[A/N: oh Percy so naïve] **"So, Perce what brought you to the 'the golden state'?" Leo asked Annabeth looks at me with her eyebrows scrunched together "Yah what did bring you to California?" Crap, Crap, Hades I'm secured. I look at Nico, and Jason they seem to be at a loss for words just like me I do the only thing I can think off. "Oh you know family stuff mom got a job here." Right after I saw that I knew I screwed up Annabeth eyes are wide and Thalia looks over at her. "Percy can I talk to you?" Annabeth asked shortly I can hear the anger behind her sweet tone. Crap, "Shure." she grabbes my wrist and we walk into the hallway, she can't possibly know I'm here to kill someone let alone her, right? I mean shear she's smart but not that smart right? The next thing I know my backs against the wall and there's a dagger against my neck, she says six short words "who are you here to kill?" Crap…

**Not my best chapter, well in my opinion but I tried and I hope you like it. Please Review and I will love you forever! tell me if there's anything you have questions about you can put them in you Review or PM me whatever and I'll try to get back to you. Thanks guys, I hope I didn't let you down with the chapter I felt like it went nowhere…**

**Goodbye for now my little ranch covered oranges **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey yall what's up? Well me I'm off of school so you get a new chapter, yay! Ok I really don't feel like making a long A/N today… so I'm not. But I will say this, this week as been hell… so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: no **

**Now for the whatever chapter this is…**

Crap! How the hades did she figure me out? I mean yeah Annabeth is smart and all but really how? Ok Perce act cool just because she figured you out does not mean she needs to know. I tell myself. I look down at the blond standing in front of me, her jaw was set and her eyes were glaring at me, her hand was clutching her dagger so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. She was nervous and usher of herself I could tell just by looking at her. Anyone but me would look right past it but fighting with her and have her being around for years I knew her better then I knew myself. I raise an eyebrow.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about." I ask with a small laugh at the end. "I knew you were crazy, but did you finally fall off the edge?"

She narrowed her eyes every more. "Percy," she said I could hear daggers in her voice. "You're here to kill someone and I know it so we can do this the easy way or the hard way, who are you her to kill?" she ways it slowly as if talking to a child.

"I'm not here to kill anyone, wise girl. I'm just trying to fit in you know? New school and all, and it doesn't help that you're accusing me of something with no proof." I say trying to keep my voice down. 'Stay coo.' I tell myself.

"No proof! No proof, you want proof Percy, because here is your proof. One your mom is an author so there would be no need to move across the freaking country! Is that enough proof for you or should I go on? Because I pretty darn positive that your mom got an offer in New York so you wouldn't have to, there is your stupid proof." She practically screams in my face

"Hold up." I say putting my hands up. "How the hades do you know that my mom got an offer on her book?" she looks down and her grip on my shoulder loosens, I take this as my chance, I grab her hand and we flip so I have her dagger pressed against her collarbone, all in a matter of seconds. Her eyes glance down at the weapon and sighs.

"I was keeping tabs." she says no sign of awkwardness anywhere.

I raise my eyebrow again. "You just couldn't forget about me could you wise girl?" I'm full out smirking now. She just rolls her eyes.

"You haven't answered my question yet Percy." I could tell she was losing her pations with me, but pushing her buttons was one of my oh so favorite games. So I did the most mature thing I could think of and said…

"Well, you haven't answered mine." I say tilting my head to the side, faking innocent in my voice. She looked ticked to the extreme.

"I will torture you then when you can't handle it I will kill you in the worst way you could possible thing of to take you out of your misery, because I'm nice like that." she states slowly glaring at me once again.

"Ok, ok, if you really want to know, then you will meet me at the movies tonight at 7:00." I say smoothly. "And when were there you will tell me what you and Beckendorf were talking about at lunch."

Her eyes loss the glare and become bigger like a deer in the headlights; I can tell she was a little taken back. "ok." and with that pushes me off her and walks back to the café. Um… what just happened? Well I think I just got a date with my old friend and victim… carp.

**Ok there you have it loves the 5****th**** chapter… I think. well Annabeth and Percy have a date what will happen will there be a murder or something else… find out next time! Ok now for the thank you. **

**Followers- DustyCauldron**

**Reviews- Yuppp (Guest), WalkingStranger99 **

**Thank you so much! LOVE YOU!**

**By loves ~dreamchaser~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! So I'm sick fun! So the sea of monsters trailer came out… I thought it looked… better than the lightning thief I'll give them that but Grover is there HE IS NOT SUPOSSED TO BE THERE! Grover is not wearing a wedding dress (I can't tell you how disappointed I am) but other then that I think Clarisse is in it yay! I can't tell you how much I missed her from the books! I really do like Clarisse anywhale, I'm still trying to find this thing called a life my friend told me that there was one down the street called 'life saver' but I think this life thing is to much of a pain so I have decided not to get one yet. So chapter six here you go…**

**Disclaimer: I'm afraid not…**

Okay I mean its only Wednesday right I have two days to plane my get together with Annabeth. And before you say "oh Percy, you're going on a date, with Annabeth!" no it is simply a get together with a friend… yup just a get together.

~oooOooo~

I get back to the café and I walk over to the table Annabeth is talking to Thalia and Piper. I turn to Nico and Jason and we start to have a very manly conversation about Disney moves… don't judge us its rude… anyway we were talking about that when I heard a cough from behind me there were three girls standing behind Jason, Nico, and myself the AWSOME Percy Jackson. One had silky brown hair and tan skin she was standing in front of Nico. The one standing in front of Jason had Black hair and pale skin she had dark brown eyes. The third, which was the one that was standing in front of me, had bright red hair that looked like it had been straighten a few hundred times to many. She had green eyes not like mine but a more camouflage green. They all wore tight close and wore way to much makeup. "Hey I'm Rachel and these are my friends Drew and Reyna." says the red head "Why don't you three come site with us instead of these losers." Jason Nico and I look at each other but before we can respond we hear voices from behind us

"Well if it isn't the three wicked witches of the west, did you forget your brooms?" asked the voice I know so well… Annabeth its sounds like she's somewhat joking but not in a mean way it like the mean is fake and under that fake meanness, it's as if she was talking about an inside joke with a friend.

"Yeah, why don't all three of you move before a house can fall on you?" Say Thalia in the same tone of voice as Annabeth. Rachel sneers at them and they walk away.

"Wow, what was that about?" ask Jason as we head to our next class.

"Well Rachel, Reyna, and Drew are the popular girls in school, their basically itches with a b." says Piper. But unlike Thalia and Annabeth she just has pure hatred in her voice.

"They're the sluts of the school almost every guy has dated them." say Leo as we sit down before the bell rings. "it's best to avoid them and the most important thing is to not make eye contact with them." just them the teacher comes in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~line break to Friday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last few days were uneven full I went to school got attached by Rachel and her crew got asked out nearly 20 times an hour. But now it's Friday, Jace, and I just got home Nico went with Connor, Travis, and Leo to do gods know what. I'm wearing black jeans and Blue and black D.C. with an orange shirt and black leather jacket. My guns in my pocket and I have a pocket knife in my jacket pocket. I'm praying that everything is going to be okay tonight I don't want to hurt Annabeth but I told her I wouldn't so unless she attacks me I won't hurt her I swear. I grab my wallet form my night stand and take a breath. "Here goes nothing." I say to myself and start making my way to the theater.

**That was terrible, that was mostly a filler because I need to introduce Rachel no there will be no Perachel because you are out of your mind if you think that they will ever be together! anywhale.. I have this nasty cough I sound like a 90 year old smoker. So yeah **

**Guest- I am telling you now I know how I'm going to end this story and it will be a happy ending. But skinning Percy alive does seem like something Annabeth would do. **

**Guest- um… yeah there Percabeth… in the next chapter muhahaha. **

**Reviews- guest, guest**

**favorites- lights son **

**followers- lights son**

**Thanks guys! and Review, Review, REVIEW!**

**TAHNKS LOVES! ~dreamchaser~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my little loves! Long time no see right? Did you miss me? I bet you did, kidding I'm shear you all hate me. But guess what! I got my own laptop MUHAHAHAHAHA! So no more sneaking around my daddy's laptop! Yay! Now were all happy you get chapters I can't possibly get into trouble (cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now ow… yay Taylor swift. Now the world is complete!) So yay hopefully I don't get my lovely laptop taken away (I might die if I do. I'm already so attached to it!) So yeah I got it because wait for it I'm graduating! Well 8****th**** grade so yeah… I got out of some stupid school just to go to an even bigger parkway school next year. So yeah let's get to the shout out;**

**Guest: Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you think my story is "off the hook" I Love you!**

**Guest: I'm so happy that you think the story is "awesome" and guess what! You get to see what movie they are going to see now! I'm also praying that your bunny will not be disappointed. **

**Yolo (guest) [nice name ;)] : Thanks for having your bunny tell me how much you love the story! (I love your bunny and you) **

**Petunia11(guest) : Oh my gods I laughed so hard at yours I was so happy that you loved the story so much! I can't even believe you like it that much! Thank you! Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: sadly me no own Percy Jackson…yet MUHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Now here you go loves..**

As I was walking to the theater I count help but think about all the things that could go wrong tonight there were two categories that the bad things could go into which were…

The assassin things can go wrong category

Or

The teenage boy things could go wrong category.

So things that could go wrong in the assassin category would be

So could attach me

Someone else could attach us.

What if I think she's attacking me because I'm paranoid and instead I attack her when she's not attacking me! (That would be really bad!)

And things that could go wrong in a teenage boy mind, things like…

What if some son of a bitc… female dog… um yeah. What if a son of a female dog looks at Annabeth the wrong way… I see the way that all and I mean ALL the guys look at Annabeth at school. And as Annabeth's best friend who cares about her in only a brotherly way…yeah brotherly way, I don't like it. I fact I hate it.

What if this date I mean me hanging out with an old friend of mine that happens to be a girl, what if that goes totally wrong and Annabeth's and mine's friendship goes totally wrong!? What the hades would I do? I just got Annabeth back I'm not about to lose her again!

So there you have it focus why me, Percy Alexander Jackson, is freaking out about a get together with an old friend.

Crap, I'm in front of the movie theater. I start to look around, Annabeth isn't hear yet. I guess I'll just go get our tickets. Now your all probably think oh I bet that they're going to go see that movie _The Great Gatsby. _HAHAHA no. We are going to see _Despicable me 2. _Romantic right? **[A/N oh Percy of course it it.] **

"Hey." I heard someone say behind me. I turn around and their Annabeth is. She was wearing black jean shorts that if I might say were a very good kind of short. She was wearing a white T-shirt, the shirt had a back skull on it. Her t-shirt was under a dark red plaid button down shirt. She was wearing black wedge that looked like a normal shoe, now before all of you are like "how do you know what a wedge is?" Well the answer is simple I grew up with only a mother and when you're a trouble maker and your son's friends don't have mothers then you usually get dragged on shopping dates.

"Hey." I finally say after a few minutes. She notices that I took a while to say it so she smirks at me a twirls. "How do I look." She asked batting her eyes laughing.

"Come on lets go get our popcorn and get to the movie." I say starting to walk through the doors. She laughs even harder seeing as I changed the subject. She skips after me then grabs my arm with her hand. I remember when she used to do that all the time

_Flashback_

_ I was 9 years old and I was running along the beach laughing my head off. I looked around I didn't see Annabeth anywhere. She all of a sudden I felt something latch onto my arm throwing me down on the sand. I see blond princess curls falling around a tan face. Her gray eyes were squinted from smiling so big. She flops down on the sand next to me grabbing my arm and pointing up. "Look Perce, that's Hercules." She said I looked up her finger was pointing to a constellation. She was right Hercules was one that we could see perfectly from the beach. _

_End of Flashback _

Annabeth had just sat down, it took a while for us to find a seat because with Annabeth because she has to be directly in the middle of the theater. When I say middle I mean middle like middle row in the middle seat middle this and middle that. Annabeth and I spent most of our time laughing at the movie and making fun of other people that were dressed is the most how I say this nicely not dress in the most attractive way.

After the movie ended and the lights came back on I think I had a 6 pack form laughing so hard. Oh, who am I kidding I already had a 6 pack. We started walking back to Annabeth's house when Annabeth stopped suddenly. Then I felt it, the hairs of the back of my neck stand on end. I looked at her and silently asked Annabeth if she felt it, she nodded slowly. BANG. I gabbed Annabeth around the waist and pulled her into me. I then stepped into an alleyway in one quick motion. I heard people screaming and I looked at Annabeth her head was resting on my chest were my heart is. She looked up at me. "They found us." Somehow I think she wasn't talking about us, her and I but rather other people her friends that I know she is working with I'm just not shear about who their working for and who is working with her. I place my hand slowly on her check and slowly running my fingers through her soft curls that fell around her face. Then before I knew it with the screaming people running past us without even looking at us. We were both leaning in slowly and then our lips meat. That's when I realized something

I was kissing the enemy…

**A/N: wow, long chapter, that was cool so you will probably get the next chapter Sunday or Monday because tonight I graduate and the tomorrow which is Friday at 11:01 I will be on Summer Vacation! *starts singing* what time is it summer time it's our vacation… High School musical making a comeback. So for the rest of the shout outs and stuff… **

**Followers- Daedricdragon, tacobeast, 12Tacobeast34. **

**Reviewers- Guest, Guest, yolo (guest), petuia11 (guest), AnnabethChaseForever.**

**Favorite- Daedricdragon, tacobeast, 12Tacobeast34. **

**Thank you all so much guys for all your support and love I love you all so MUCH!**

**Until next time my little Nutella covered apple slices (that's so weird I can't even…) **

**Dreamchaser, LA**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! So I lied… It's Tuesday (where I am) so I'm sorry about that. But I did post a new story it's called "in my father's footsteps" please look it up and read it, please! So yeah I'm on summer vacation! Suck it! (Does anyone here watch Psych? If you don't you should." So I'm sorry about last chapter it was pretty bad was it not? So I'm pretty disappointed with myself there. Yeah, so summer vacation at home because I never travel anywhere! So I'm sitting on the couch at 8:22 A.M. (yeah I'm up early) watching Brave and old Wizards of Waverly Place episodes (anyone else miss the old Disney?) so here is the next chapter I hope it was better than the last.**

**Disclaimer: nope that would be Uncle Rick.**

**POV- Percy**

_Previously:_ _Then before I knew it with the screaming people running past us without even looking at us. We were both leaning in slowly and then our lips meat. That's when I realized something_

_I was kissing the enemy…_

Annabeth's hand found their way to my hair and my other hand found their way to her other cheek bring her even closer to me (if that is even possible). Her fingers started to run through my hair and I brought my hands to her hips I flipped our position so her back was on the wall. Her hands then went to my face lightly putting her fingers on my cheeks. I come up for a breath pleasing my forehead on hers but not daring to open my eyes because I know how it is going to end. "Crap." I heard Annabeth whisper, her breath hitting my lips. "Percy," she whispered, don't open your eyes, don't give in. "Percy, look at me." I shook my head still not wanting to face her. "Perce, look at me." She says again, but I just close my eyes even tighter. But I need to know, "On a scale of one to ten how mad are you?" taking my hands off her hips and placing them on her shoulders. "I'm not mad." She said laughing a little. I opened my right eye. "You're not?"

"nope." She said starting to shake her head.

I opened my other eye, "you going to kill me?"

She laughed harder this time. "No, but if you keep asking questions I might."

"Then I'll shut up now." She laughed again (have I mentioned that I really like her laugh?) "So teenage hormones?"

"Teenage hormones." She agreed with a head nod.

"So, you never told me what time do I need to get you home before your dad comes and tracks me down to kill me?" She laughed again.

"10:00." She wrinkled her nose and tilted her head to the side trying to do the math. "So you have an hour." She says smiling.

"Good so that means we have twenty minutes to drive to my house to drop off my car and then I can walk you hope while you tell me about what you were talking about with Beckendorf." I send her a smirk while opening the passenger door for her. She sticks her tong out at me and gets in. I start to laugh and jog around to the driver's side.

After we dropped off my car we started to walk to Annabeth's house. "So is there something going between you and Beckendorf." She snorted, "No! No, definitely not." She said, I felt the world was lifted off my shoulders **[you get it ha. I'm funny! Not really]**

"So then what were you talking about?" she seemed really uncomfortable, her hands were in her pockets and her eyes would look everywhere except for me.

"Percy," she said slowly "I really don't think you need to know."

"Annabeth, I'm going to find out so would you rather tell me or do you want me to torcher someone else?" I said raising my eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes and blow the hair out of her face.

"Fine. I'll tell you." She said stopping. "You see… were at my house so I'll tell you tomorrow." She said kissing my check then running to the front door laughing.

"That's so not funny Wise Girl! I will find out" I called after her.

"Yeah, I know you will but right now you're going to be in the dark. She called from her door. "I'll see you Monday Seaweed Brain."

"Night Wise Girl." And with that I started to make my way back home.

**Lord, This chapter sucked! Ok so I tried and I'm really sorry that my newest chapters have sucked more than the first few. So yeah I'm sorry if I changed him to the car thing that's kind of out of the blue but I really wanted to do that. So yeah please review and all that thanks guys!**

**~DreamChaser~**

**LA. **


	9. Chapter 9

**New followers: Nayaah.**

**New reviews- Greek Wise Girl. Your review thank you so much for doing that it means a lot. And here is your update. Love you. **

**Yolo (guest) – thank you so much I smiled when I saw **

**New favorite- Greek Wise Girl, , GeekGURL13. **

**Thank you all so much (if I forgot someone please tell me!)**

**Disclaimer: no I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. **

_Previously: "Fine. I'll tell you." She said stopping. "You see… were at my house so I'll tell you tomorrow." She said kissing my check then running to the front door laughing._

_"That's so not funny Wise Girl! I will find out" I called after her._

_"Yeah, I know you will but right now you're going to be in the dark." She called from her door. "I'll see you Monday Seaweed Brain."_

_"Night Wise Girl." And with that I started to make my way back home._

Why won't she just tell me, I ask myself? I mean it's not like I'm going to kill her…Oh wait. Okay bad example. But really I mean in all fairness she should tell me so I don't kill her right? "Ugh…girls why are they so confusing?" I asked stumbling into the house. "Because girls like to annoy boys." My mom called form the kitchen. I smiled and made my way to the kitchen I could smell the scent of cookies getting stronger with every step I took. When I reached the kitchen I leaned on the frame of the door. "You should really be in bed mom." I told my mom but she just gave me the don't-you-even-start-with-who-should-be-in-bed look. "Okay, okay you win." I say she smiles at me but then the smile is gone and her hands were on her hips. "Now where were you?" she asked trying to be mad at me but I could tell in her eyes that she was just glad I was back. "Out with a friend." I told her walking to her then grabbing blue cookie. **[ (::) ]** She took her hands off her hips and moved the tray away from me.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Perseus Alexander Jackson who was this friend that you were out with, and why did you not tell me?" she said looking me in the eye but then realization hit her and I could she in her eyes that she put the pieces together. "You were out with a girl weren't you?" It came out more like a statement more than a question.

"Yeah mom I was." I say lowering my head. My mom was the sweetest person I ever know. She is so amazing and sometimes it hurts to come back for a mission and all she does is shake her head and look down at the ground. But she doesn't just have to deal with me she takes care of the guys too. She is a mother to all of us. She is the only mother figure we have in our life. "Look mom I'm…"

"Was she nice." She cut me off.

I laughed a little "Mom you know her."

"I know her?" she looked shocked.

I nodded "Mom its Annabeth."

Her eyes went wide. My mom always loved Annabeth ever since we were introduced. She always thought that Annabeth was a great influence on me (you know besides we were both assassins in training back then). "Okay, let me get this straight Annabeth is in San Frisco and you didn't bring her to see your old mom?" she says slapping me on the arm.

"Well um you know… I um… night mom" I say running up the stairs. I can hear my mom laughing form the kitchen. I pass both Jason and Nico's rooms and I could here snoring coming from both as I walk down to my room. When I reach it I flop down on the bed kicking my shoes off. "I'm going to find out Wise Girl." I whisper to myself before I fall asleep.

**~Dreamchaser~**

**LA. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I know it's been awhile but I'm back! So I'm going to do the thank you now because I feel like it.**

**Review- Greek Wise Girl**

**Follow- wamakima5004, JeLIYbEaNs2017 (if I spelled that wrong I am so sorry)**

**Thank you both so much! Now so this is my 10****th**** chapter so yay! **

**Disclaimer- Hahahaha No. **

_**Previously: **_

"_Well um you know… I um… night mom" I say running up the stairs. I can hear my mom laughing form the kitchen. I pass both Jason and Nico's rooms and I could here snoring coming from both as I walk down to my room. When I reach it I flop down on the bed kicking my shoes off. "I'm going to find out Wise Girl." I whisper to myself before I fall asleep._

**Happy reading!**

~ Wednesday~

"Percy! Percy, get your butt out of bed before I have to get your mother up!" I shoot out of bed to see Jason standing next to my bed already dressed in blue jeans and a superman shirt smirking.

"Okay, I'm up what do you want?" I ask him bitterly.

"It's Wednesday." I give him a dry look. "That means we go to school." He finished talking to me like I was five (I may act like it but I'm still taking efface by it.)

"Whatever superman." I say smirk, I grabbing cloths from my draw and walking into the bathroom. I could practically hear Jason roll his eyes.

"Just be down in fifteen minutes."

LINE BREAK

~Lunch~

We were all sitting outside on the grass by the parking lot eating our lunch. By all I mean Beckendorf, Connor, Travis, Leo, Jason, Nico, and myself the amazing Percy Jackson.

"Man you should have seen her face!" Travis screamed while laughing.

"Forget her face did you hear her scream it was like bloody murder." Connor said laughing along with his brother.

"The spider was only this big." Leo said holding his index finger to his thumb. I chuckled imagining Annabeth's face when she saw that spider.

"Yeah Annie always hated spiders." Someone said behind me with a small chuckle. I spring to my feet ready for a fight. It better not be. I swear if it's him I'm going to rip his head off! I slowly turn around bracing myself for the face that fits the voice.

Luke. He was just standing there like he was supposed to be there, and I know for a fact that he wasn't supposed to be here! I still had a freaking week!

"What are you doing here Luke?" I asked glaring at him.

"Oh I was just in town and thought I would stop by to say hi. So hi," He said giving a small wave. He looked around, "so any idea where _she_ is?" By the look he was giving me I knew the _she _was Annabeth. But I wasn't ready to let him talk to her alone. Now don't go talking crap about oh please you told us before that Luke would never kill Annabeth." And you know what you're probably right but I don't care. Annabeth doesn't need to know that he told Kronos that she was still alive.

"Luke, can we talk?" I ask not even waiting for a response and starting to head to the parking lot so if I had to knock him out (weather because he wanted to kill Annabeth or because just wanted to) no one could see. When we were standing behind a red truck I turn to him.

"I have a week." I say my hands turning into fits.

"Relax Perce." He says putting his hands up in the universal sign of defeat. "I just want to talk to her see if she has a plan or anything." Well he sounds sincere, but the first thing I learned when I joined is that people lie…a lot.

"Well you can't. She doesn't know about anything." Luke gives me a look.

"Yeah right Annabeth not knowing something that's rich." He says rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so she knows I'm here to kill someone she just doesn't know it's her." I tell him. I can see him putting the parts together.

"So you didn't tell her that I gave Kronos the video?" he asked.

I start to nod my head when I hear someone clear their thought behind me.

"What do you…" I trail off because what I see in front of me is the most horrible, frightening thing that you could ever see. An angry Annabeth.

Crap.

**Okay, fist off I know I skipped alto of days but I had to! Also I know the random morning part was really well random and I apologize but I really wanted to do that. So I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow, thank you for reading my pizza flavored chips. **

**~dreamchaser~**

**L.A. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back! I made you guys wait so long I bet you all hate me… Oh, well I have nothing to defend myself with besides I'm as lazy as they come. Yay! Happy reading my little followers. **

_**Reviews:**_

** Guest- okay so when Percy said "What do you…" and trailed off he was about to ask the person (Annabeth) what they wanted. But he turned around and saw that it was Annabeth he stopped talking because he knows that he was going to get his butt kicked. The video that Luke mentioned was the video in the first chapter where they saw Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth. Percy nods his head because Percy never told Annabeth about the video let alone his mission. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. Fingers crossed this chapter is better and less confusing. **

**Athena (Guest) - Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it. **

**Guest- thank you!**

**AnnabethChaseForever.**

_**Followers: **_

**PerseusJFAN1016, TheVintageDress.**

**Disclaimer- no and no (the second one is in Spanish, could you tell? ;) )**

**Happy reading!**

_~Previously~_

"_Well you can't. She doesn't know about anything." Luke gives me a look. _

"_Yeah right Annabeth not knowing something that's rich." He says rolling his eyes. _

"_Okay, so she knows I'm here to kill someone she just doesn't know it's her." I tell him. I can see him putting the parts together. _

"_So you didn't tell her that I gave Kronos the video?" he asked. _

_I start to nod my head when I hear someone clear their thought behind me. _

"_What do you…" I trail off because what I see in front of me is the most horrible, frightening thing that you could ever see. An angry Annabeth._

_Crap._

Annabeth's jaw was set, if you bit down any harder I think she would break a tooth. Her grey eyes were so dark they looked black. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Hey." I say with a sheepish wave of my hand.

"Hi." Just that one word I could tell she was ready to grab the dagger that was hidden in her red knee length combat boots and gut me like a fish.

"So I'm guessing you heard…" I say scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah." She said with an angry smile and nod of the head. Her voice dripping with venom.

"Do I have time to write a will?" I ask trying to lighten the mood as much as possible.

"No." with that one word she lunged at me grabbing me by the back of my neck and turning me around smashing my face on the window of the red truck. "I'm gonna skin you alive Jackson!" I heard her growl.

"Annabeth don't hurt him." I hear Luke say, but she only pushes my face harder into the glass.

"Shut up Castellan." She says through gritted teeth, "you're next."

"Annabeth seriously." Luke says then I feel the pressure come off my neck and I peel my face off the glass. I turn around and see Luke holding Annabeth's hands above her head, her back facing him. She's still glaring at me.

"Can we at least explain?" I ask walking towards her. Luke was still holding her hands above her head. I was face to face with her now, her face showed no emotion. She tilted her head up, then spit on my face. SHE FREAKING SPIT ON MY FACE!

"What the Hades?" I yell wiping off the spit that's dripping from my face. She just stood there smirking at me. Luke starts laughing his grip on her wrist accidentally loosening. Annabeth kicked him in the family jewels and lunged at me again. This time I was ready for it, so when she reached for her dagger I grabbed both of her wrist pressing them on her back and bring her body in front of mine. Stepping on her feet so she can't do to me what she did to Luke. Her cheek pressed against my chest. "Hey." I say looking down at her with a smirk on my face.

"Better watch it Jackson." She practically growls at me.

"Really Chase, because it doesn't really look like you're in the position to talk like that." I say, I can literally hear the smirk in my own voice. She moves her head so she is looking up at me. Her eyes were still in a glare but they weren't as dark as they were a few minutes ago.

"Would you to stop flirting?" Luke ask walking up behind her, apparently the pain wasn't too much anymore.

"Oh shut up Luke." I say giving him a glare now.

"Can you let me go now?" Annabeth asks looking up at me again, a perfect pout on her face.

"That depends, you going to try and kill me?" I ask her, looking down at her.

"That depends, you going to do something stupid?" She ask her eyes going back to their natural cloudy grey instead of black.

"It's me Wise Girl, of course I'm going to do something stupid." I say placing my forehead on hers with a smile on my face.

"Well then I'll guess we'll see if I have to kill you." She says a smile appearing on her face. I let go of her hands and step off her feet. She takes a step away from me and turning on her heels to face Luke.

"Video, Kronos, explain, now." She says leaning against the truck. Luke takes a gulp of air.

"Okay, so about two weeks ago I was here for a…mission and while I was here I saw you coming into the school. I walked in and got out my phone and recorded one of your conversations with your friends. When I got back to New York I showed Kronos thinking he would just drag you back to work for him. But it turned out he had another idea. He brought Percy in and told him that he had to kill you. He said that he got two weeks and that if he didn't kill you by then he would send me to do the job." Annabeth was nodding her head while Luke was talking her intense grey eyes were calculating what he was saying. Her eyebrows were scrunched together so I could tell she was thinking about something (probably possibilities of killing us both and not being caught.)

"Percy got here last Wednesday, so he still has a week. Why are you here?" she asks Luke.

"Kronos sent me, he said something about another company that's going to try to stop him or something. I was going to see if you knew anything about it." He tells her with a shrug of his shoulders. I look over at her and for a second I saw her eyes grow. But as quick as it came it was gone.

"That's strange, no I don't know anything about it." She says scrunching up her eyebrows again and shaking her head. "But I'm gonna head home my parents are taking the boys to Disney World and they wanted to say goodbye. So I'll see you guys when I see you." And with that she gives us a wave and starts to jog away.

"Hey Annabeth, wait up." I call chasing after her. She stops and turns around with an eyebrow raised.

"You do realize that I'm still freaking mad at you right?" Her eyes becoming a darker gray.

"Yeah I know, but its only lunch do you want me to tell someone that you don't feel good and went home?" I ask, she shakes her head.

"Na dad already called." She says turning back around to walk to her car.

"Do you really not know anything about the company?" I ask looking her dead in the eye after she turns around.

"Nothing." With that one word she turns around and sprints to her car. I now know two things. Which are…

Her dad didn't call.

She knows something about the company.

But I'm positive of one, Annabeth lied and I think I know why…

**Do you really Percy?**

**Okay so I'm really sorry about not updating but here's a pretty long chapter for you guys. School for me starts up on the 13****th**** so I am going to try to update around 2 to 3 times a month, how does that sound? **

**So Sea of Monsters comes out this month. I'm rereading the book so I get to make fun of all the mistakes in the movie. But really I mean I have seen both trailers and I can name at least 3 things wrong with just the trailers. *sighs* but I have faith, not much but I do have some. **

**Don't forget to REVIEW! **

**Thank you. **

**~Dreamchaser~**

**L.A. **


End file.
